


Voltron LD: High School Never Ends

by Fandom_Freakshow



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, High School, Legendary defender, M/M, Multi, Outer Space, Voltron, klance, seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Freakshow/pseuds/Fandom_Freakshow
Summary: Hola.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story! I'm Cleo, A.K.A. Fandom-Freakshow or otherwise known as YouTube-Fan-Girl. This is my first ever Voltron: LD fanfic, previously published on WattPad.

Just Imagine.

The beloved space squad from the show Voltron (Legendary Defender) were high school wannabees, fulfilling the roles of high school stereotypes to make a crew that would defy the balance of everything. What happens when they reach drama, romance and khaos in their path, and how will the overcome it? With a mix of tears, love, party fun, friends, and and lastly their own weird imaginations of coarse!

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Stereotypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With stereotypes comes segregated groups. Everyone follows that law, all except for one rowdy crew of six, who defy the laws of everything. Meet Allura, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk.

_( I want to explain something. I know their ages are mixed up in this, but I wanted them to be as close in age as possible. Pidge is 15. Keith, Hunk, Lance are 17. Shiro, Allura are 18)_

-

Every High School has its stereotypes. Especially in Altea High. And with stereotypes, comes clubs, cliques, and crews. These are great for one reason. Everyone has somewhere they belong. Everyone has people, their own social area among the school, their own safe haven and friends they belong to. 

Although, this had a disadvantage. Nobody dared mingle outside their friend groups, unless they wanted to be cut off from the social network that ran among the school. Nobody really socialized with those who went outside the boundaries. This happened often, but not enough that it threw off the balance of the social high school groupings. It was basically an unspoken law that was just passed among people. 

Some people dared to break those laws. Some people were adventurous.

There was one group in particular that defied the stereotypes entirely. One that people knew and whispered about through the entire school. One that crossed nerds, populars and jocks. One that cared not about what was said, about the laws that had been there for what seemed like centuries. They rebelled against it without consideration of the entire structure that had been built among the social groups. Everyone looked at them either in envy of their own way of life, freely choosing their place in society, or they looked at them disapproving and disgusting ways, like something from a different galaxy, like aliens from another dimension.

There was one named Hunk (although he wasn't popular among most of the ladies.) He was a mechanical whizz, who had gotten outstanding grades in anything that involved fixing, building, constructing or tinkering with machines and wood. He was known to be a cheery guy, that is, unless he was stressed. He had many friends in the past, since he was such a friendly guy, but his best friends he cared about the most. He had been friends with Pidge throughout middle school to high school, and a girl named Shea. He was known to be an uplifting guy, and was talented in anything with food or mechanics.

Then there was Shiro, who was known to be the hottest guy at school, even though he never tried charming anyone. He was one who could be a star at anything he tried, but he never really did any clubs or sports, not after he was a football legend in middle school and moved for a year. Nobody knew where he went, but he became known as a legend to some. He was incredibly tall and strong, and looked much older than he really was. He was a leader type, and became class president until dropping out of it for someone else, a particular girl, who became president after him. He was a mentor and a strong guy you could lean on for support, and he was protective of all of his friends. Some even joked he was like the dad of the group.

But of course, if he was the "dad", Allura was definitely the "mom." She was one of the girliest girls in school, so nobody really knew why she hung out with five guys and not all the other preppy girls. She was the new class president, and acted as though she dominated sometimes. She was gentle when you got to know her though of course. She often had to be the sensible and mature one, being the only girl. And despite her guiding the group, and helping out every way she could, she was worrisome and insecure. But she never showed it, and nobody would think that of her, being the strong girl she was.

Next there was both Keith and Lance. The two of them had kept a rivalry going for three years. They were both competitive, stubborn, sarcastic and argumentative. They often got into heated debates or silly bets, and even though Keith (being the more skilled one) would usually win, Lance talked big game, and was a sly, flirtatious, arrogant, cool guy. Whereas Keith was cold hearted, introverted, negative, hot-headed and often either kept to himself or was getting into trouble due to his instincts. Keith had never tried to mingle in the social network, and was a loner before meeting Shiro and the rest of the gang. But Lance was always extroverted, and tried to seem cool among the guys and hot among the ladies. Both had major insecurities and fears, and had been through a lot, but it never showed.

Now finally there was Pidge, who was the nerdiest of the bunch. While Hunk was the mechanic, Pidge was the technological genius. She had crossdressed as a guy through primary to middle school, and was now just a tomboyish nerd among her friends. She preferred anything tech over people. She found comfort in it, which sometimes lead her to have people problems. She could be extremely serious and stubborn when she's in the zone or caught off guard by a wave of emotions, or could be a loveable little dork. She skipped two grades due to her incredible academics, especially in technology and science. She was obviously an introvert, and a sci-fi geek.

These six were so different, and yet they fit together so perfectly, and when they collided it was as if they were meant to find each other. 

With their quirks and differences, they were easily the biggest riot, the most fun students, and the oddest crew in history. Each were known among the many. Each held a piece that combined into what made a story of six unlikely heroes, who became legends, with nothing but their friends and their own twist of imagination.

How they had ended up the way they were? It was a series of unfortunate and wild events. Where they were going now? Hah, who knows?


	3. Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late.

-

Two pairs of feet clunked down the hall at rapid speed.

_Clunk, clunk_

After them, another pair of clicking heels came from behind.

_Click, click._

Two more fell behind the other three, tapping at the tile floor.

_Tap, tap._

They all rushed, close together, difference in volume and rhythm, but together.

_Clunk, click, tap, click, clunk, tap, click...._

They all came to a halt at a classroom door, one pair of feet screeching as they came to a stop, another fumbling to regain balance at the abrupt pause.

The door burst open and into the classroom came four or five guys, panting and breathing heavily from their exhaustion to make it there. First in the door was Keith and Lance, both bursting in at the same time to try become the first one there, but both ending in a tie. Next was Pidge, because she was known to be fast, despite her small size and her not being exactly your most active teen. Then entered Hunk and Shiro, calmly striding in as if they hadn't been a second late.

But time read that they were of course late, by five or six minutes.

The students around the classroom took notice of their presence, turning to see them enter, but they all went back to whatever conversations or studying they were doing. This wasn't unusual for them to be late, the five of them had a record for the most late attendances.

"You're late." said Allura, from the front of the classroom at her desk. She had a textbook open and didn't even look up when they entered the room.

"You're not late if the teacher hasn't arrived yet." Lance said coolly, as he took a seat next to Allura, leaning his chair back to its limit. Allura sighed.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have had to run if it wasn't for Lance's idea." Keith added, sitting behind him and crossing his arms as he sat down.

Lance's shit-eating-grin turned into a frown as he glared back at Keith who sat behind him.

Pidge and Hunk were chuckling though, as Pidge said with an adorable laugh "Okay, but that was still pretty awesome. Hunk, you are such an amazing mechanic." She said the last sentence in a slightly sarcastic way.

Shiro sat next to Allura, and in front of where Pidge now sat, diagonally from Hunk. He finally spoke "You guys are just lucky our homeroom teacher was late. That was too close."

Pidge leaned back. "Oh, admit it. It was funny. It's not every day you see something explode like that."

"Way to start off the year with a bang I guess." Hunk chuckled to himself. "But poor Jacob."  
Allura rolled her eyes at them. She didn't question whatever they were up to. They were always this way.

Shiro straightened as he turned to Allura. "Where is Mr. Coran anyway?" he asked her as if she would know the answer.

She only shrugged. Just then, the door opened again and a man appeared in the doorway. As he stepped in, the students began to take their seats. He wore a bright blue suit and had bright orange hair, with the curliest mustache they'd ever seen.

With a strong New Zealand (kiwi) accent the man spoke "Hello class! I apologize for my tardiness, and on the first day, honestly!"

Allura closed her book and Keith rested his chin on his hand, a bored and blank expression read on his face.

"I'm Mr. Coran, your homeroom teacher. I know we're going to enjoy this year, it is your last after all. I'll try to make here on time tomorrow!" He said in a cheery way, moving to his desk and sitting down in his rolling chair.

"The bells going to ring soon, so you ought to get your things ready for your first class." Mr. Coran said as he placed his coffee down on his desk and began typing into his computer.

Pidge grabbed her satchel and stood, straightening her Beanie and glasses. Hunk grabbed his backpack and swung it into his back again. Keith wore his bag with only one sash on his shoulder, and Shiro grabbed his off if the ground. Allura grabbed her bag and placed her book inside, as Lance straitened his chair and got out of his seat. They all composed the self and began walking out the door as the bell rang from above their heads, melting their eardrums.

"Sounds like they got the old school bells replaced." Pidge said, rubbing her ear.

Mr. Coran turned to Allura and waved to her saying "Have a good first day Allura!"

When they had left the classroom Lance had to ask. "Do you know him?"

"Of course, he's my uncle Lance." Allura said as if it was obvious. The others had just learned this news now, but Allura had always talked about her wacky uncle before. They put two and two together and didn't mention it afterward.

"Oh, cool I guess." Lance said. Immediately after Hunk said cheerily "Are you guys ready for an amazing year? This year is going to be the best!"

He pulled everyone together into an awkward hug. An awkward Hunk hug. He was always pulling everyone into group hugs. Hunk just loves cuddling and hugging.

"Totally!" Allura said with a sweet smile.   
"Let's do this!" Lance joined in enthusiastically.  
"Oh yeah!" Pidge fist pumped the air, her glasses nearly sliding off.  
Shiro chuckled "Of course."  
"Oh great. Woo." Keith sarcastically rolled his eyes and fake cheered, a smile appearing on his face.

"With you guys by my side, what in the world could go wrong?" Lance asked.

"Well, the answer to that was clearly demonstrated this morning." Keith replied.

"Well just promise me this year, that together we're going to make it fucking amazing. No, epic. No wait, legendary!" Lance said from the front of the group, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I guarantee it. There's never a dull moment when we're together." Shiro laughed cutely.

"You can say that again." Lance responded with a little chuckle.

"So does anyone want to explain to me what happened this morning, or is it just gonna make me concerned for you five?" Allura asked, raising an eyebrow.

After that, the five began laughing. Allura shook her head and said "I'll take that as a 'I don't need to know' response." She laughed along with them.

The six walked gleefully down the hall, laughing, cracking jokes, and hoping for what could be, and what they were going to turn into the most legendary year of high school they had ever had. It was their new mission, their new hope.


	4. The Hag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Haggar really doesn't seem to like poor Keithy for some reason..

"Kay, see you guys!" Lance called as he and Hunk walked off toward the computer lab, breaking off from the squad. They had reached their first period and now it was just Allura, Pidge, Keith and Shiro.

Pidge and Shiro waved as they left and continued on their path down the busy hallway. Keith seemed more interested with what was on his phone rather than them and Allura was focused on finding room number F23

"Why do they insist on making the room numbers so confusing?" she said, now opening her bag and beginning to search for her map of the school. She pulled a piece of paper out and began studying it before concluding with a sign that she'd have to go upstairs.

"P13.....P14.....P15...." Pidge began mumbling as the following room numbers passed overhead. She seemed to be on the brink of finding something. "P17...P18!" Pidge shouted louder than expected. Keith looked up and realized he had arrived at his first period class.

Pidge and Keith both broke off as well and said goodbye to Shiro and Allura before walking into Ms. Haggar's classroom.

Pidge took a seat next to the window in the back, as Keith parked next to her. Immediately Pidge took out a notebook and began doodling and jotting down ideas, like she would always do before class officially started. She always had something on her mind, like the gears in her were always turning.

Keith though, had his mind blank, and took out his phone again as he swiped mindlessly at the screen. He opened twitter and began to write another tweet, thumbs rapidly tapping at the keyboard. Keith was actually only second to Lance in his popularity on twitter, and had the app less than half the time Lance had. Not even Shiro had that many followers. But, he and Lance usually did stay incredibly active, as they competed in social media as they did in real life. Shiro posted mainly to Facebook.

Keith glanced up, to see the teacher writing her name on the board. Her fingers trembled as she wrote, and the marker screeched as it slowly traced the letters M R S .  H A G G A R on the board

Keith stared for a moment as she turned and revealed an old and withered face full of wrinkles, and long white hair. Her eyes seemed to flash and glint in the sun. She didn't even blink. She wore a long dress that looked more like a cloak, and her fingers were long and her nails nearly an inch length.

Keith mumbled to the girl beside him "Um, does Ms. Haggar creep you out at all? She seems like a witch or something."

Pidge continued to scribble notes onto the paper but laughed and added "Like an evil alien witch?"

"Yeah, exactly." Keith chuckled. "But seriously, does she ever cut her hair...or nails?"

"Let's just hope she's much nicer than she looks." Pidge said, finally looking up from her notes. Seeing as class should have begun by now, Pidge closed her green notebook and slid it over to the other end of her desk.

Keith closed twitter and turned his phone off as he put it in his pocket, right as Ms. Haggar paced up to the front of the classroom, facing all of her students. Just from the presence she had in the room, it caused all of her students to stop what they were doing or saying and turn to look at her.

"Hello..class. I am your algebra teacher, Ms. Haggar. Welcome to an exciting year at Altea High." she rasped, quietly. But it didn't matter that she spoke quietly, because he voice was clear amongst the silent room.

She began to make her way to each desk on the first row, slipping a packet of three or four papers on each one. "Now class, we are going to take a beginning of the year pre-test, to see what you all know. As you should know, there is no cheating or talking permitted during the test. Please fill in the bubble sheet on the last page and good luck."

"A pre-test? All the meanest teachers give pre-tests on the first day!" Keith whispered to Pidge. 

"Well Mr. Rodger gave out pre-tests and pop-quizzes often, and he was your favorite." Pidge replied in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but he gave out the easiest history tests in...well, history." Keith whispered back.

"Don't make assumptions Keith. My brother told me Ms. Haggar was actually nice if you got on her good side." Pidge said as if suggesting Keith should try to get on this "good side" of hers.

"Whatever, we'll see how this test go-" Keith stopped as he realized Ms. Haggar had stopped right at his desk, and he looked up to see her eyes flickering with annoyance. She said raspily and louder than before "I said no talking, or should I need to remind you...?"

Keith leaned back into his own seat and he shook his head. "No, miss."

Ms. Haggar dropped his test on his desk evenly as it landed square in front of him, and then placing it on Pidge's. "You may begin." the teacher said in a commanding way, with one last glance at Keith, who gulped at the flash of her eyes.

He froze for a second, before looking down at his test. He skimmed through and decided, he already didn't know anything and didn't seem to like Ms. Haggar. And he was sure she shared the lack of affection as well. He picked up a pencil, and wrote his name on the front. He swallowed hard.

Pidge, to the right of him, began immediately with ease.

Keith sighed heavily and thought to himself 'Good side, eh?'

 

-

 

"Drop your pencils, students. Test is over." Haggar had said as she began scooping up the students tests, this time beginning from the back. She grabbed Keith's rather sharply, unless it was just his belief that the math teacher now hated him for talking during the test.

But as she grabbed Pidges, she took a glance at the pages and was surprised. Her scowl faded, and she kind of smiled. But it returned after seeing the other students tests.

"I totally flunked it. That test was hard!" Keith sighed.

Pidge only took out her notebook again and said "Yeah, but it's only a pre-test."

"I guess."

"But I'm sure the teacher isn't exactly fond of you." Pidge smiled. She had managed to get on the old hags good side, in a way. But Keith, just the opposite.

"You think so too?"

"Know so." Pidge said, beginning to chew on her eraser and stare down at the open page in front of her.

Keith grumbled. Pidge said in a low voice "All I do is show off my nerd skills and, bam! Class favorite. Don't know why, teachers just love me."

Keith looked at her, annoyed as he said "Well I'm not a nerd."

"No kidding." Pidge said. "But Keith, you are a lot smarter than you think, and I know that for a fact."

He just stared at her in curiosity. Maybe he was, but he didn't show it much and he didn't spark at any genius ideas like Pidge. Man, that entire book was full of them!

"I guess...what are you writing anyway?" Keith leaned over. Just as he did, she closed the notebook. 

"Jacob Punk 2.0" Pidge smiled cheekily as Keith face-palmed. "Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> Check this story out on WattPad!


End file.
